New Resident To Woodcrest
by zerohour20xx
Summary: Due to a chain of events, Naruto finds himself in an alternate dimension and is now living in a suburb in Woodcrest. NarutoxSarah


A Trial Gone Wrong

A/N: I really have no idea where this idea is coming from but I can only think from how anime-ish Boondocks looks and the fact that no one else has ever done a NarutoxBoondocks crossover. This is an outlet for me to adjust to writing more humorous fics. One thing though, Boondocks uses a certain word that is highly possible to get me either called a racist or get my account removed but due to the fact that the characters use it so much, I will simply censor it out as n**** but we will all know what it is. There is also going to be a small amount of romance.

The story will hit it's beginning with the Trial of R. Kelly episode, mostly right after the trial with Tom losing and this time, things happen differently. There will be no harem in this story, just single pairings. The story will mostly be Naruto centric.

Naruto: 22

Huey: 10

Riley: 8

Robert Freeman: 70

Tom: 36

Sarah: 32

Jazmine: 10

This started out as a bit of a joke for me to write but as I have started, it has actually become a serious story for me. This story will have moment of experimentation with my writing so there is a possibility for needed rewrites as my experimental writings advance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

################

Naruto Uzumaki had just recently moved to Woodcrest, a seemingly peaceful city that held many different types of people and living areas. Naruto had chosen an upper-class suburb to move into. What surprised him was the racial tension that the neighborhood held, it just seemed to be at a boiling point that any little incident could cause it to explode. The worst was the racism that he himself had for face for being "Asian" with the racial slurs, insults, and stereotyping that he was beginning to get fed up with it. Before he ended up in this alternate dimension, there had been no racism as everyone was seen the same regardless of looks though there was hatred towards the Jinchuuriki for holding a Bijuu inside themselves so in a way he was used to it but it was at a totally different level here.

While living in Woodcrest for the last month, he had become acquainted with his neighbors, the Dubois family: Tom, Sarah, and Jazmine. Tom was an assistant District Attorney that was a wet blanket when it came to anything that could be seen as fun. Sarah was a woman in an inter-racial marriage with Tom and was a very caring woman that supported her man. Jazmine was a slightly naive girl but she was caring like her mother. Now, him and Tom Dubois had gotten along fine together but his real friendship was with Tom's wife Sarah and their daughter Jazmine. Tom was hardly ever home due to his job as a prosecutor so Jazmine and Sarah were left at home without him, thus causing a rift between the two and Tom though they did their best to hide it.

Recently though the Freemans. Robert, Riley, and Huey, had moved in across the street. Robert Freeman was, in Naruto's opinion, a selfish man that rarely gave a damn about his grandchildren. Riley Freeman was a punk that tried to act tough and rarely showed more than that. Huey was the "black sheep" of the family though as he was very intelligent and kind at most times though he believed in some conspiracies but overall was a great kid.

The problem that caused Naruto so much annoyance was the trial of a rapper by the name of R. Kelly that had been found to have had sex with a minor and urinated on her from his "sextape". It seemed that the majority of the Black population supported Mr. Kelly regardless of his offense merely because of the fact that he was a famous rapper. Naruto had watched the trial go on and was appalled by the fact that despite the evidence of Mr. Kelly's guilt, that the jury had still given him a "Not guilty" verdict. By the end of the trial, only a few people remained in the courtroom: Naruto, Huey, Tom, and Sarah. Huey had gone to leave the courtroom when he heard something that made him turn around.

Sarah had walked over to her husband to console him after the loss of his case. "Don't worry, Tom, you did your best."

It was at that moment that Tom snapped and back-handed Sarah, his anger getting that best of him. "You don't get it, bitch! You don't have to worry about losing your job as a white woman but as a black man I can't just be good, I have to be great to keep my job! You just don't fucking understand!" Tom went to strike Sarah again when he felt his hand stop and then it felt like his wrist was in a vice. "What the..." Tom looked to see that Naruto had gripped his wrist and was beginning to twist it while an icy look filled his eyes.

Naruto had seen and heard the little altercation between Tom and Sarah and had become pissed. Sarah was a good woman that had only wished to cheer her husband up after the loss of the case only for her to be assaulted by her husband. As Naruto released Tom's wrist, he pushed the man away. "Tom, I suggest you leave here now. Don't look back and don't try anything."

Tom, still being full of his anger, went to strike Naruto only for Naruto to drop Tom to the floor unconscious with a single punch. Huey could only look on in disgust at Tom and admiration at Naruto. Naruto moved over to Sarah and helped her get up, secretly pushing healing chakra into her to heal any pain she had suffered. "Come on, Sarah. Lets get you out of here. We'll head over to your house and pick up Jazmine, you shouldn't be around Tom right now so you two can stay at my place."

Sarah was still in shock of her husband assaulting her. She had always tried her best to the a good wife for Tom to the point that she even had sex with him LESS and faked most of the "pleasure" on the rare times they did in order to boost his ego. Now her husband had struck her over the loss of his case, this was the final straw...this marriage was over as far as she was concerned. The only problem was where she and Jazmine would live since there was no way she could trust her daughter with a man that struck her. The answer though came in the form of her neighbor for the last month, Naruto Uzumaki, who had offered room in his home to the two of them. She had grown to see Naruto as a good friend since he had moved in and he was an exotic person with his Asian background but Caucasian appearance (most forms of anime make the characters appear to be Caucasian and very few look Japanese despite their names). He was a little over ten years younger that her, very athletic from how he jogged around the neighborhood each morning, a successful writer though she didn't know what he wrote, very good at arguing his point, has a good sense of humor, and was a college student majoring in business and minors in both Law and Medical. Naruto was a great and interesting man and she was glad to have him as a friend and someone she could count on. She took Naruto's hand in hers and the two left the courthouse, Huey later doing the same not long after.

###################################

There is the prologue. The main pairing that I am going for is NarutoxSarah.


End file.
